Mistakes & Misunderstandings
by Yoh's girl
Summary: I just felt like Ally deserved a little more than what she was given. Even though Austin didn't mean to tie her first kiss, or her finally overcoming her fear with the night she got her heart broken doesn't mean that Ally doesn't really feel any pain. Also at this point this is simply a one shot.


Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally. But, I just felt like Ally deserved a little more than what she was given. Also at this point this is simply a one shot.

"I don't know what I thought was going to happen, I mean I knew he was going to ask Kira to be his girlfriend. " Trish shot me one of her looks, this one plainly stating that I couldn't know that so I explained. "Trish I was going to my locker when I heard him tell Dez that he was going to ask her out a few days ago.. I just I guess wasn't thinking clearly and we had both put so much emotion into the song that…" I started grasping at any excuse, I knew, Trish knew but, I just couldn't bear to think he would play with my feelings like this. "… maybe the song was just too powerful.. for both of us? But I suppose that's a good thing right? Powerful music is the best kind." Picking up the frozen Yogurt, I look around to see if Trish had brought a spoon, and she hadn't. Maybe I had one under the counter. Turning back to Trish I could only smile at her attempts to make me feel better. Plus who could say no to more frozen yogurt?

She just sighed and picked up the dart board with Austin's face on it. "I still can't believe you kept that thing." I know I promised I would talk to her about this morning, since I just.. couldn't last night at the movies. She waves around the dart board and offers her fake excited face trying to get me to play along, and I do for her sake. I check under the counter for a spoon, nothing.. of course of all the random things we have on these shelves there couldn't possibly be a spoon. Sighing I make my way up to the practice room just to find Trish hanging the dart board on the wall next to the door. "One dart." I said and the smile just spread across her face. She was Austin's friend and manager but, she was my best friend first. She knew how much this helped after her ordeal with Trent, and she was right, watching that dart hit his cheek made me feel slightly better. She threw one as well and asked me if I wanted to throw another one but, the familiar chiming of the front door happened and a customer had come in. "No, thank you Trish but I think one is enough for me. " Calling to Trish behind me as I walk away, "Don't forget to take it down… and all I get in return is a soft "Uh-huh" and then silence. I shake my head but for now I have other things I have to worry about. Like that very small child, Nelson, who has now brought his Aunt Veola instead of his Viola.

~ A few hours later

I had just finished my shift, and luckily Trish was here to watch the shop I called up to her to let her know I was leaving and I heard a slightly muffled 'Alright I'm coming!'. I had just finished my latest song, and Even though the events of yesterday had put a few sad turns in the end, I still thought it was going to be a big hit, perfect for his next performance. Closing my book I leave it where it always sits onto of the piano, and I brush my fingertips gently along the keys that he and I had shared so many fun times, my heart aching just a little bit. I shake my thoughts from my head the memories fading as quickly as they had come. I had my cloud watching meeting and I needed to keep myself going, if I stopped now I might not ever be able to keep myself going. Gathering my strength I walk out of Sonic boom and make my way over to the park.

Austin entered sonic boom, and Ally wasn't there. He sighed and hoped she was up in the practice room, possibly working on a new song but, then he noticed her book on the piano that they played on down in the shop and out of habit he picked it up and looked over it, tempted to look inside. He opened the door to the practice room a little put off from sonic boom being completely empty, it wasn't like Ally to leave the shop without anyone to watch it but, once he saw Trish sleeping on the couch it made much more sense. He made his way over to Trish and woke her up, asking about where ally had gotten off to, and she sleepily answered about the cloud watchers in the park. He felt about ready to face palm himself when Dez came in and started talking about some dart board, in her haze of sleep she took a few minutes before she remembered the 'Austin dart board' and panicked slightly.

"Trish why is my face on a dart bored and filled with holes?" Austin asked a little more than confused. Her voice got a little high pitched as she spoke, "Weellll.." And that's when Dez choose to chime in. "It's an Ex-board remember the one that Trish had for Trent? This must be Ally's dart board for you!" A smile spread across Dez's face happy that he was able to figure it out before it fell and he saw the almost crushed look on Austin's face.

Austin's voice cracked slightly as he looked to Trish. "She hates me? Ally ..hates.. me?" He couldn't take the thought of Ally hating him and he tosses the book on the couch before heading out into the mall. Dez looked over to Trish, "Ally hates Austin? So much she wanted to put darts through his face?" Trish was a little more energetic than before and explained. "No, I just got that for ally so if she needed to she could take out some of her anger but, in the end only ended up throwing one to please me since I went out of my way to try and make her feel better. "Oooh that makes much more sense, he looks at the dart board he was holding one last time before he realized he needed to go tell Austin the truth and left Trish holding the dart board.

Dez found Austin sitting in the food court, pushing the food on his plate around and around but never actually eating any of it. Sitting across from him, Austin looked up his eyes filled with grief before looking back to the mash and mix of what had once been his meal that other than being mushed together, really hadn't been touched. "Austin Ally doesn't hate you." Austin shook his head, and let the fork fall to the plate of food. "Yes she does you saw the dart board…" Dez shook his head and decided to order a jerky pudding shake. "No, that was Trish's idea to try and make Ally feel better about the whole you giving Ally her first kiss and then immediately dating another girl." Austin looked slightly shocked, like the thought hadn't crossed his mind. "So she doesn't .. hate me? I was her first kiss?" Dez nodded and took one of the not too mashed up fries off of Austin's plate. "Yep and the great moment of her getting her first kiss AND overcoming her fears, was immediately crushed by the reality that you wanted Kira and not her." Dipping the fry in some ketchup before nomming it, he looked up at Austin, his shake arriving only moments later. "Really I don't know why you're here talking to me and mashing up your food when you could be talking to her, and the park is her favorite place." Austin now knowing where Ally was couldn't avoid the issues any longer. Placing his hand on Dez's shoulder he thanks him. "You're the best Dez."

As everyone starts arriving they all seem so happy and the bright smiles just keep coming as we say lions, and roosters, and fighting kangaroos the last one making me think back to Dez's crazy Roo-gone-wrong adventure. But after a while the group dispersed and left me sitting here at the sun slowly crept towards the horizon. I try to distract myself but, my mind finally wins after even my Mp3 turns on me playing one of my favorite songs: Tear drops on my Guitar.

I think back to all the times we spent together, the trouble we got into but, as long as we always had each other everything always worked out in the end. Well except this time, I know he will always be my friend and from the lyrics of his last song, he will probably always need me to help him with songs so I could always just be his right hand, his partner.

Time is just not my friend this week..

_Drew looks at me  
I fake a smile so he won't see  
What I want and I need  
And everything that we should be_

He knows he's messed up everything so bad but, he was just so afraid of losing their friendship, really.. of losing her.. now he is terrified that he has done just that. She hasn't answered any of his texts, or calls, or even reposed to any of his tweets. This whole time has been as if she had just dropped off the face of the world. Making his way around the corner he hears her, her voice soft and sweet as always but, almost heavy with sadness, as the emotion drips over the song like honey.

_I'll bet she's beautiful  
That girl he talks about  
And she's got everything  
That I have to live without_

__That same feeling creeps into my chest again as I think about the last song we wrote together. Honestly I thought I might have had a chance. But, then who was I actually trying to convince? It's been made clear over and over that he wants Kira.. that I am just his friend.. Not that I could compete with Kira anyway, I mean she's Kira Star..

_He talks to me  
I have to laugh 'cause it's just so damn funny  
I can't even see  
Anyone when he's with me_

Just the sound of her voice was enough to start breaking his heart but these lyrics.. did she really love him that much? Has she cared for him this strongly all this time?

_He says he's so in love  
He's finally got it right  
I wonder if he knows  
He's all I think about at night_

And as of late I haven't really noticed any other guys, I groan inwardly and rest my head back against the tree I had been leaning against and close my eyes. I loved him, why.. why did I have to fall for my partner… I try to clear my mind and end up sort of relaxing against the tree and I begin to sing softly along to the lines of the song each word feeling as if they were made for this time in my life.__

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing  
Don't know why I do

__I catch myself changing the name to He but, I don't stop myself. This.. makes me feel better..

_He walks by me  
Can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be_

'_She thinks I am flawless..? I am definitely not flawless.' He can't really believe what he's hearing that she still thinks so highly of him.. he stops just a few feet away listening, not yet wanting to interrupt her._

She better hold him tight  
Give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes  
And know she's lucky 'cause

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing  
Don't know why I do

So I drive home alone  
As I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down  
And maybe get some sleep tonight

'Cuz he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing  
Don't know why I do

His chest aches with pain, and he doesn't think he can face ally just yet. He never meant to hurt her and he has an issue he has to deal with, but soon he promise to himself, he will be back to her as soon as he can. He still hears the last few lines of the song as he makes his way back to the mall to meet with Kira.__

He's the time taken up but there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into  
He looks at me  
I fake a smile so he won't see

Dez watches Austin walk away and shakes his head, he needs to convince ally to talk to Austin, since he is being so foolish. He still couldn't believe that Austin would chose Kira over Ally, he knew his friend was clearly in denial and afraid of losing Ally. His friend almost never took the 'safe' route but, when it came to Ally he always tried his best. As her song was ending he texted Austin and asked where he was, receiving only a 'taking care of something at the food court.' He takes a seat next to ally and in his normal cheery but, slightly off fashion.

"Pudding Jerky Shake?" He offers some of his, the expression on her face was a bit startled at first but then I just laughed slightly and shook my head. "No thanks Dez.." He had startled me at first but, then after his awful shake offer I couldn't help but smile. I release the breath I didn't realize I was holding in and turned to Dez. "What are you doing here Dez, usually your 'hanging out' with Trish." He nodded in agreement but then held up a fishing pole that he pulled out of nowhere that had his rubber spider attached to it.

"Fishing. My uncle told me about how spiders make fishing great." I rolled my eyes and corrected him. "Dez I think he might have meant the Spider's silk making a great line." His face was blank for just a moment before the A-ha! Moment spread across it and then it faded as he shook his head. "Nah, that's not it. Anyway Ally I would like to talk to you about Austi-" I cut him off right there. "Dez I understand that he wants to be with Kira." Holding my hand up just generally out in front of me to motion that I really didn't want to talk about it but, he wasn't having any of that. "Austin loves you." He managed to slip out before I could cut him off again and I was skeptical and slightly shocked. I let him finish for now. "Personally as his best friend, I think he was being stupid, because he was afraid of losing you so he chose Kira instead so he could focus on her while keeping you close to him." Dez took another sip of his odd shake before chewing something. "Mmm, I love getting a chunk of the jerky through the straw."

"I dunno Dez, I guess I just need some time to think about things.. I mean I have liked Austin for a while and.. for our first kiss to be followed so shortly by him getting another girlfriend.." I wrap my arms tightly around myself sighing. Dez wraps his arms around me gently, he has always been able to tell other people's emotions even if he can be a little insensitive and blunt, and gave me a short comforting hug. I hug him back, just a short hug as I sigh softly. "Thank you Dez, you know your awesome." He just smiled in that sort of smug manner and said, "Yeah I am aren't I?"

After a short talk with Kira, and more than a few cross words from her, Austin was free from her and he rushed back to the park making his way to where he last left Ally hoping she was still there. But, when he got there just a few feet away once more, he saw her wrapped in Dez's arms.


End file.
